The Love That Never Happened
by Grell Fabulous Sutcliff
Summary: One day, when Grell is ACTUALLY doing his job, a series of events happen. And the outcome of these events aren't good. I suck at summaries, sorry.


_This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks. I just suck at writing in general._

_Anyways, try to enjoy the story._

_I will accept hate reviews, just letting you know, so you can say things that are bad about it._

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

It was a hot summer afternoon in London. Most of the women seemed to rather be in the shade than in the blazing heat. Some went out with their husbands or children to the ocean, to try to cool off in the water. All the men had gone off to work, including one certain redhead shinigami.

Grell Sutcliff walked down the cobblestone road, wearing a black dress. He didn't want to stand out at the moment, and dressing up like a butler was going to be too hot for him today. As he felt no need to try and find his Sebast-chan or bother his co-workers, he decided to reap the souls that had popped up on his 'To Die' list. He had finished all the paperwork William had told him to do by the end of the week last night, so he was just waiting around town until 1:29. At that time, a woman is going to drown in herself in her own bathtub due to the fact that her husband cheated on her. The shinigami shook his head and sighed.

_'I can't believe what some humans do.' _The shinigami thought. _I wouldn't even do that.' _Grell thought, as he mindlessly walked around town. As he walked past the house where the woman was at, he decided to slow his pace, and look at the house. A young girl sat on the doorstep with her doll, not paying attention to Grell, or anything in that matter.

Grell smiled sadly, knowing that the little girl was going to lose her mother soon. As he turned his head to face forwards, he bumped into someone. "Sorry." Grell looked up, his green eyes meeting a certain demon's crimson eyes. Grell didn't fawn over Sebastian like Sebastian thought he would. Grell just gave him a small smile, and a nod of the head, before continuing walking again.

Sebastian was confused for a moment, before he began to walk again. He thought Grell was trying to be calm in public, so he didn't give it too much thought. He continued forwards to run his errands, but Grell was stuck in the back of his mind. As Sebastian paid for the food that was to be prepared for his master and guests, Grell became his new thought. He didn't know why Grell was the only thing he thought about. He wasn't that fond of the shinigami, so why was he one and only thought?

_'What is wrong with you Sebastian? It's just Grell.' _Sebastian thought. He shook his head, and continued on his way back to the mansion.

* * *

Grell stood in the doorway of the bathroom the woman had taken her life in. He walked towards the bathtub, and sat down on the edge of it. The woman's face was just under the water, her eyes were lifeless and her mouth was opened slightly. Grell dipped his hand into the water, and brought the woman's head out of the water.

Grell took out his chainsaw, and began to watch the woman's cinematic record. It seemed like most records. The woman had been married, had a child, that kind of stuff. Grell saw that the woman had walked in on her husband with another woman only a few hours earlier, before she decided to end her own life. He took the woman's soul, and began to leave to go back to work.

As Grell left the house, he watched as the little girl walked back towards her home, holding her father's hand. Grell sighed, and walked back towards town, bumping into the man as he walked past. The man turned to look at Grell, about to complain to him, but Grell kept walking. He didn't know why he felt bad for the woman, but he did. When Grell was out of people's view, he took out his 'To Die' list. It said the time, which would be 6:30 when the death would be, but it was confusing after that. It didn't say the name of the person, or how the person would die. The death would be in the forest, by the Phantomhive manor for an odd reason.

* * *

Sebastian was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. The others were who knows where, so it was up to Sebastian to do everything, like usual. A bell ran, and Sebastian saw that it was from Ciel's office. Sebastian stopped preparing dinner, and left to go to Ciel's office. As he walked towards the office, he saw a young man in the hallway opposite of the office. Curiosity got the best of him, and he walked towards the person.

"Sir?" Sebastian said. He got no reply. He walked closer to the person, so that he could see the outline of the man. He looked around 19, and had strawberry blond hair. "Sir, you shouldn't be over here." Sebastian said as he reached the man. The man didn't move. "Sir, as I said before, you shouldn't-"Sebastian didn't get to finish his sentence, because the man had pounced onto Sebastian, and everything went black.

Sebastian opened his eyes, and looked around. He was in front of Ciel's office. _'Must have been daydreaming.' _He thought as he knocked on the door. He opened the door, and stepped inside the office. Ciel was waiting for his guests to arrive, so that meant that Ciel was going to do absolutely nothing until 5 minutes before the guests arrived.

"You rang, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I didn't Sebastian." Ciel said, raising an eyebrow. "You must have been hearing things." Sebastian was confused, but just shook it off.

"I apologize, my lord." Sebastian bowed, and left the room. He walked back towards the kitchen, confused.

_'I could have sworn that I heard the bell ring.' _Sebastian thought as he reached the kitchen. _'And who was that man?' _Today was quite weird. He started to prepare dinner once again.

* * *

Grell had peeled himself out of the dress since he had been sweating so much that it made the dress stick to him. He had changed back into his normal outfit, and began to walk into the forest. He had nothing else to do, so he decided to wait in the forest until the time of the person's death. It was around 4, so Grell decided to lay down.

The sun was seeping in through the branches of the trees, making the area in the forest much nicer, in Grell's opinion.

As he looked around, he noticed that he was surrounded by roses of the color white. They weren't his favorite, but he still liked them. He rolled over onto his stomach, and picked one of the roses. He placed it behind his ear, and rolled back onto his back.

He was quite tired so he decided to close his eyes, and he remembered to actually breathe when doing so.

* * *

Sebastian had led Ciel's guests up to Ciel's office, along with the afternoon tea. As Ciel shooed him away, Sebastian's sight became blurry. He left the office, and went down to his room in the servant's quarters. As he walked down the hallway, he bumped into Finny.

"I apologize Finny." He said, before continuing to his room. "Oh, Finny." Sebastian turned to face Finny. "Would you serve dinner tonight?" Finny stood in shock. Sebastian never left him with a task like that.

"Yes I sure will, Sebastian!" Finny smiled like a child in a candy store, before running down the hallway. Sebastian didn't say that part. He only apologized to Finny. He liked the boy and all, but he would NEVER leave him in charge of serving dinner. Who knows what he would do.

_"Stop thinking and move already!" _A voice yelled from inside of Sebastian. Before Sebastian could process what was happening, his body had been taken over, and moving without his help.

_'Stop!' _Sebastian yelled, but no voice came from him. He did't know what was happening to him. He could see and hear everything like normal, but he couldn't move or speak. _'I've been possessed.' _He didn't know how he had though. As he walked into his room, he walked over to the window and opened it.

"Let's go for a light run, shall we?" A voice came from Sebastian. He jumped from his window, and began to run to the forest. "There's a person that we shall be meeting."

* * *

The shinigami opened his eyes, to be greeted by a set of crimson eyes which could only belong to Sebastian. His face went as red as his hair when he noticed how close Sebastian was to him.

"Hello Bassy. What're you doing?" Grell asked as Sebastian moved his face closer to Grell's. Sebastian smiled, and moved his hands to Grell's hands. The shinigami was so happy, that he had let his grip on his chainsaw loosen. Sebastian looked at Grell's chainsaw quickly, then turned his gaze back to Grell. Grell couldn't even look at him, so Sebastian smiled even more.

He jumped off of Grell, and pulled the chainsaw from his grip. Grell was just a second too slow to regain his grip on his chainsaw, so he watched as Sebastian stand next to him, holding the chainsaw, tightly. He had a maniac grin as he looked down at Grell.

"You know Grell, it has been a while. Last time we saw each other, you chose William over me. Remember?" This wasn't Sebastian talking. This was someone else. "I asked you to run away with me and marry me, but you declined, saying that you wanted to work with William. Now look at what's happened to you now." Grell knew this voice.

"J-James?" Grell stuttered. James had been one of Grell's best friends when they were younger. Grell was training to be a shinigami and James was just a normal person. Grell never told him that he was a shinigami, but he told James about Will being his boss.

"Hello Grell, how have you been?" James asked. But, it was impossible, since James had been normal. Grell was speechless. "I haven't missed you one bit Grell. I've been very angry with you. I thought you loved me." Grell tried to speak, but he could only stutter. "And now you've gone after this person? A person who doesn't even love you! I loved you, but you didn't love me." James went ranting again long enough for Grell to get up, and start to run away. "Aw, Grell, don't run away."

Grell didn't listen, he just kept running. _'How come he took over Sebast-chan?' _He moved around trees, trying to throw off James, but it didn't help. Grell tripped, and fell in the middle of a clearing. He rolled over, and landed on his back. He tried to sit up, but James/Sebastian stood on his chest.

Sebastian fought James, just as he had stepped on Grell's chest. The chainsaw had been started, and was going closer to Grell.

"Grell." Sebastian forced out. James tried to block all of his voice, but that one word made Grell aware that Sebastian was still there. Sebastian tried to draw the chainsaw away from Grell, while James brought it towards Grell.

"Bassy!" Grell smiled. His Bassy was still there.

"Goodbye Grell." James laughed, and slowly moved the chainsaw forwards.

"You won't hurt Grell!" Sebastian cried out. James got somewhat annoyed, before he smiled.

"That's right. I won't hurt Grell." James snickered. "But you will." Both Grell and Sebastian were confused, until a black mist left Sebastian, making Sebastian swing the chainsaw down.

And it dug into Grell's chest.

* * *

"Where's Sutcliff?" A certain reaper, named William. T. Spears asked as he walked into one of his co-workers office.

"Last time I saw him, he was going out to actually do his job." Eric, one of Grell's co-workers said. He looked at Alan, another co-worker of Grell. Alan nodded in agreement as the looked back at their boss.

"It was weird. He never does his work until last minute. And yet, he finished all of his paperwork." Alan said as he watched his boss pinch the bridge of his nose. "Why?"

"I need to speak with him about his scythe." Will shook his head. "He "improved" it again."

"When we see him, we'll tell him." Eric said, before going back to his work, as did Alan.

* * *

Blood trickled out of Grell's mouth. Pain and sadness filled Grell's eyes, along with tears. Grell tried to speak, but he just coughed up more blood.

Sebastian stood in shock; chainsaw in hand still. He had pulled it from Grell's chest, and now he just looked down at Grell. Sure, the reaper sometimes bothered him, but he had grown on him. Sebastian would never try to actually kill Grell, yet here he was, Grell's chainsaw in his hand, blood covered the end of the chainsaw and his suit. Grell's blood had sprayed everywhere, covering the grass, flowers, and some of the tree's that they were close to.

He killed Grell. He killed the only person who ever had feelings for the demon. He killed the only person he thought was a sort of friend to him. He killed the only person that he had developed feelings for.

After a few minutes, Sebastian threw the chainsaw away from both of them, and dropped down to his knees behind Grell. The redhead shinigami looked up at the demon, and smiled.

"It's okay Sebast-chan. I'm fine." Grell said, trying to make Sebastian feel better. It did nothing but make Sebastian more upset then he already was. Grell's breaths were becoming more shallow, and Sebastian began to worry.

"Don't look away from me Grell." Sebastian said as he placed Grell's head in his lap.

"I'm not going to look away from you Bassy. You're the thing I want to see before I pass." Grell said, as he smiled. Sebastian couldn't even move for a moment, before he thought of the one thing Grell wanted most in the world.

"Grell," Sebastian moved closer to Grell's face, making the shinigami's face go as red as his hair. "Do you still want to kiss me even though I hurt you?" The shinigami smiled as wide as he could, and nodded. Sebastian nodded his head once, and leaned more towards Grell. His lips touched Grell's lips gently, and was surprised that they were incredibly soft.

Grell kissed him back slowly, trying to savor all of it. Grell raised one of his hands, and placed it on the back of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian pulled Grell's head closer to his own, trying to make them as close as possible in the position they were in now. After a few moments, Sebastian got tired of holding Grel''s head, so he decided to pull Grell onto his lap.

Grell pulled away slightly, and moved towards Sebastian's ear. "I love you, Sebastian." Grell whispered, before he crashed his lips against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian opened his mouth, and trailed his tongue along Grell's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Grell didn't decline that offer at all. He opened his mouth, and deepened the kiss. Sebastian ran his tongue along Grell's shark-like teeth, before getting into a more heated kiss.

This was probably the best thing that could happen to Grell. He wrapped both of his arms around Sebastian's neck, and pulled himself closer to Sebastian. As he pulled himself closer, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell, and held him close to his body. Their tongues started to fight each other, making them deepen the kiss even more.

After a few moments later, Grell's tongue stopped moving with Sebastian's, and he stopped kissing him back. Sebastian pulled away, and looked down at Grell. He noticed that Grell's skin was almost as white as snow. Sebastian felt tears roll down his cheeks as he shook Grell's body.

"Grell, wake up." Sebastian said, placing two fingers on Grell's neck, searching for a pulse. He didn't find one. "Grell, please don't leave me." Sebastian begged, tears coming down faster and faster. "Grell, don't do this to me." Nothing. "Grell, please!" He began to sob, as his head dropped. He pulled Grell even closer to him, and buried his head into the crook of Grell's neck. "Grell." He began to sob even louder, and took himself away from Grell. He laid Grell down, and took off his glasses.

Sebastian placed the glasses in his coat pocket, and laid down next to Grell. He pulled Grell's body up against him, and buried his head into Grell's bloodied chest. He was never going to forgive himself, and neither was Grell probably. He lost the only person he had cared for. And it was all because of him.

* * *

The leaves were beginning to fall when Sebastian left to the forest one night. He walked for a while, until he found the place he needed to go to. He stood in the forest, his eyes shining from the tears that were forming. It one of his hands, he held one black rose, one red rose, and one white rose. He bent down, and placed them down in a row. He squeezed his eyes shut, to stop from crying, but it was no use. Tears rolled down his cheeks, no matter how tight he shut his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian said, dropping down to both knees. "It should have been me, not you." He began to silently sob, not bothering to hold it in anymore. "I would never kill you, you knew that." More sobbing."And now I'll never get to apologize." Sebastian raised his palm to his face, and dried his tears, but it was useless since they kept coming. He stood up, and took a step back. He looked up at the sky, which was peeking through the trees. This was his favorite spot.

He looked down at the headstone that was placed by a patch of roses. White roses that had been stained red. Stained with him. Stained with the man that meant something to Sebastian.

"I love you, Grell."

* * *

_And that's all!_

_Sorry if it sucked._

_I know it's a one-shot, but if you guys want a squeal, I will make one. _

_Please R&R to tell me what you think!_


End file.
